


Like The Sun Itself

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, First Kiss, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Missions Gone Wrong, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan decides it's time for Anakin to know how much Obi loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like The Sun Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofseasworth (WitchOfGotham)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ofseasworth+%28WitchOfGotham%29).



> this was written for Neptune for the casual May the Fourth exchange!!  
> the prompt was: "obikin, both injured on a mission, forced to talk about feelings while waiting for help to arrive".

Obi-Wan held a hand to his leg where blood was quickly seeping through the fabric and winced in pain as he tied a strip of cloth he’d torn from his robe around the wound. Anakin sat across from him, cradling his face, bright blood slipping out of the cracks of his hand. One of their attackers had blasted Obi badly in the leg and the other had gotten Anakin across the face with an elaborate blade.

 

In the wake of the fight, Obi had been so, so afraid that Anakin had gotten severely injured - or even killed. They’d somehow gotten separated from each other and after taking out his own attacker, he’d searched for Anakin with panic rising in his throat. He tried to tamp himself down, reciting the Jedi code in his mind, reassuring himself that Anakin could hold his own. But Obi would be lying if he didn’t let out the biggest breath of relief when he found Anakin standing over an unmoving body, bloody but _alive_.

 

Now, they hid in a cave while waiting to be picked up - their own ship had been sabotaged by their attackers - and Obi felt that he couldn’t hold his feelings in any longer. Anakin had to know how much Obi cared, he had to know about the anxiousness that clouds his judgement when Anakin is even a few minutes off schedule, about the way his heart catches whenever an enemy gets too close to Anakin. Anakin had to know how much Obi-Wan _loved_ him.

 

“Anakin, I - ”

 

“Save it, Master. I’m not in the mood for talking,” Anakin said, sounding bitter, perhaps thrown at the prospect of having his gorgeous face damaged. Obi thought the unavoidable scar would add character.

 

“Anakin, I need to talk to you,” Obi continued.

 

Anakin sighed deeply but his shoulders were relaxed so Obi knew his show of annoyance was more out of habit than actual feeling.

 

“I care about you, Anakin,” Obi said lightly, unsure how to approach the subject.

 

“You worry about me, you mean,” Anakin retorted.

 

“Yes, I do...but this, it goes deeper than that,” Obi said, and this caught Anakin’s attention, making him look up towards Obi curiously.

 

“Anakin, I love you,” Obi said bluntly, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute. Anakin stilled and looked at Obi quietly for a long time before speaking.

 

“The Code…” Anakin said hoarsely.

 

“I know...I struggle with these feelings every day, I know I should have more control but you are everything to me...and I can’t live with you not knowing just how much you’re loved,” Obi said, hoping Anakin would understand.

 

“You love me?” Anakin said, tears in his eyes.

 

“Yes...yes,” Obi said, tearing up himself.

 

“Thank kriff, ‘cause I think I’m in love with you too,” Anakin said, laughing through his happy tears.

 

“Don’t curse, it’s uncivilized,” Obi said, laughing as well. “Come here,” Obi said, stretching out his arms toward Anakin.

 

Anakin scooted towards Obi and Obi took Anakin’s face in his hands, Anakin’s lovely blue eyes on him the whole time, and closed the space between their faces, kissing Anakin gently.

 

Anakin melted into the kiss and Obi-Wan thought that this must be what true happiness felt like.

 

Their kiss was interrupted by the sound of their rescue ship arriving, and Obi-Wan pulled away and rested his forehead on Anakin’s. “I’m so glad you feel the same,” he whispered.

  
“Me too,” Anakin said, smiling; and in that radiant smile that was like the sun itself, Obi-Wan saw the rest of his life.


End file.
